YuGiOh! The Approaching Darkness
by White Dragon Duelist
Summary: Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey learn about a dark spirit that threatens to steal the Egyptian God Cards. However, things aren't exactly how they appear to be.
1. Prologue: A New Threat

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Approaching Darkness**

**Prologue: A New Threat**

_5 Years Ago in Egypt…_

The sandstorm was swirling out of control, obscuring the vision of anyone unfortunate enough to be caught outside in it. However the sand didn't seem to be having much of an effect on the dig.

"Sir, we are just about to open the tomb. Would you care to join us?"

Dr. Victor Ramius turned around and looked at his apprentice. "Excellent, let's get this over with so we can get out of this miserable storm." he replied, "Hopefully the inscriptions we found in the ruins across the canyon are correct, and this is the resting place of this so called 'great-entity'".

At the age of 67, he was still a well built man. He was a full 6 feet tall, with broad shoulders and thick wrists. He had spent most of his life digging up archeological finds like this, and thus was an extremely fit person. However, time had done its damage, and he was no longer the athletic young man he had been in his youth. His hair had gone gray long ago, and we was starting to thicken around the middle. Needless to say, he was no longer at the peak of his life.

The two archeologists made their way over to where the entrance into the tomb had been found the day before. The team had started removing debris away from the entrance this morning, when the sandstorm had moved in, and forced the pace of the workers to come almost to a standstill. The entrance had to be uncovered though, otherwise the sandstorm would have completely covered the worksite.

Now it was time.

"Doctor, would you like to do the honors?" one of the workers said, holding up a pick-ax.

"Why not, it might be the last chance I have, after all", he said, "Not much in the way of digging after your retired".

"There is if you want to take up gardening!", another worker remarked.

That got a laugh out of everyone.

"Alright, here we go", Ramius brought the pick up above his head, and then brought it down on the entrance way. The door crumbed into a heap of rock, kicking up a cloud of dust which was quickly swallowed up by the sandstorm.

"Grab the lanterns, quickly, it's almost sunset!" the Doctor yelled, over the roar of the storm, which seemed to instantly pick up in intensity.

The team of six quickly made their way inside, and discovered a set of stairs that descended down. Upon reaching the bottom, they found a large, circular room, with inscriptions covering all of the walls. Toward the far end of the room, opposite of the research team, was a single coffin, with a set of inscriptions on the wall behind it.

"Gabriel, help me with the coffin, the rest of you examine the markings!" the Doctor quickly made his way over to the coffin. And took one side of the lid, while Gabriel took the other side.

"On the count of three, we lift the lid" Ramius said as he braced himself.

With my luck, I'll probably get a hernia, he thought to himself. Old age was horrible, he would give anything to have his youth back.

"Ready? One, Two, THREE!" the two researchers had barely gotten the lid a quarter of an inch off of the sarcophagus when a brilliant white light burst through the lid, reducing it to a fine dust. Ramius was knocked back, but Gabriel was not so fortunate.

The blinding white light completely incinerated him, while the rest of the team looked on in horror. Then the light started to fade.

Ramius watched as Gabriel's' body was consumed by the light . Then, he caught sight of what seemed like glowing green eyes. He stared at the demonic eyes in horror, until he blacked out.

As he lost consciousness, all he could hear were screams of pain.  
---

_Present Day…_

"Mr. Pegasus will see you now." the man named Croquet said, as the servant/bodyguard poked his head out the door.

"Good, I was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten about me", Keiran replied as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in for the last 4 hours.

"Sorry to make you wait, but Mr. Pegasus had important business."

"Yeah, I'm sure the background check on me was pressing", Keiran replied with disgust, as he walked through the door.

"Ah, you must be Keiran. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you at last.", the creator of Duel Monsters said as he looked up from his desk. "I take it you're here to pick up the card your master had me create for him, or is this a social visit?

"I'm here on business, that's all. Is it ready?"

"But of course it is, my dear boy. I'd like to know thought. What does Mr. Ramsey plan on doing with such a powerful card?"

"It's none of your concern. Besides, what makes you think I know myself?"

"You know more then your letting on, much more. I won't press the matter, however. Croquet, give him the card, and show our guest the way out."

The bodyguard walked to a nearby table and opened the briefcase sitting on it. From it, he withdrew a single card and handed it to Keiran, whom examined it.

"Excellent.", Keiran reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Pegasus. "As promised, here is your payment."

"Ah yes!" Pegasus replied, taking a sip of wine from the glass sitting on his desk. "A pleasure doing business with you. Tell your master I said hello, will you."  
---

"Croquet, I want you to make sure these three invitations are delivered to their recipients." Pegasus said, as he opened the envelope given to him be Keiran, looking over the contents.

_Wait, this isn't right, _Pegasus thought to himself.

"Yes sir, Mr. Pegasus!"

Pegasus went over the contents of the envelope, carefully this time. This wasn't what he had asked for, but nonetheless it had peaked his interest. Finally, he came to a simple, hand written note.

_Interesting._

"Croquet, I want you to oversee the delivery personally." Pegasus finally said.


	2. Chapter 1: Pieces to a Puzzle

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Approaching Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Pieces to a Puzzle**

"**PLEASE CLEAR DUELING ARENA**" the filtered computer voice announced as dozens of technicians scrambled out of the chamber. Finally, one person remained, standing opposite of a large, spherical orb with two mechanical arms, one of which had a duel disk attached.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, we are ready to begin the final test for your updated tournament rules." the head technicians voice sounded over the PA system in the arena. "The final version of the rules have been uploaded into the Duel Computers hard drive, and it is standing by."

"Good, lets get this duel going." Kaiba said, as he slid his deck into the duel disk and powered it up. He looked across the duel arena and watched as the computer mimicked his own actions. "With Life Points set at 8000, this duel should be an all out war."

He looked at the computer once more, the _new_ computer, he remembered. The old one had been thoroughly destroyed when he had first used the Egyptian God card, Obelisk The Tormentor. However, he didn't have Obelisk anymore, all he had now was his own skill as a duelist, and that was all he needed.

"I'll begin this duel," Kaiba said, as he drew six cards from his deck, "I'll set two cards face down, and set this monster in defense position," he said as he placed the three cards on his duel disk, "then I'll end my turn."

"**DRAWING OPENING HAND**", the computer said as it began its turn, "**ANALYZING HAND…SUMMONNING GIANT ORC TO THE FIELD…**"

"Not so fast, I'll activate Ring of Destruction, and destroy your monster." Kaiba replied, as he activated his trap card. "Then I'll activate Barrel Behind The Door to protect my life points.

Kaiba: 8000 Duel Computer: 3600

"**SETTING TWO CARDS FACE-DOWN ON THE FIELD, END TURN**."

**"So far, this isn't much of a duel…" Kaiba said, as he drew his next card. "I'll place one card face-down, then I'll sacrifice my face-down Kaiser Sea Horse to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he said as he placed his signature card on the duel disk, "Now, my dragon, attack him directly!" Kaiba ordered his Blue-Eyes.**

**"ACTIVATING TRAP CARD SAKURETSU ARMOR"**

"Should have known better." Kaiba replied in anger as he placed his dragon in the graveyard. "I'll end my turn."

**"DRAWING CARD. ACTIVATE MONSTER REBORN TO REVIVE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON."** the dragon appeared on the computers side of the field, letting out a loud roar as it stared at its previous controller. "**ACTIVATING HEAVY STORM**"

"This is going to hurt." Kaiba said as he placed his Negate Attack in the graveyard.

"**SUMMONING ARCHFIEND SOLDIER" **the computer said, as it continued its turn. **"ENTERING BATTLE PHASE…".**

**---**

"And then I'll attack your Gearfried with my Dark Magician Girl", Yugi said, "Your turn, Joey."

"Nice move, Yug, but I'm not out yet." Joey said, as he drew what would probably be his last card of the duel. "Alright! Yugi, you put up a good fight, but it looks like I win." Joey said, with a look of pure joy on his face, "First, I'll activate my Graverobber to use the Monster Reborn in your graveyard, which will bring back my Alligator Sword Dragon. Then, I'll activate De-Fusion too split it back into its fusion-material monsters. Next, I'll play Premature Burial to summon Panther Warrior. Finally I'll sacrifice my three monsters on the field to summon Gilford The Lightning, and destroy your Dark Magician Girl, then I'll attack for the win!"

"Joey, you forgot that I still have Swords of Revealing Light on the field for one more turn!"

"Arrg!", Joey growled, "I should have known that it was too easy!"

"I'll Summon Vorse Raider to the field, and equip it with Megamorph, then I'll destroy the Blue-Eyes that was resurrected from my graveyard. Now I'll activate Premature Burial to return my dragon to the field. Finally, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

Kaiba: 2300 Duel Computer: 2800

**"DRAWING CARD…SACRIFICING GIANT ORC TO SUMMON END OF ANUBIS." **

"Looks like I'm one step ahead, yet again. I'll activate my Crush Card virus, and tribute my Vorse Raider, which will destroy your monster and any creature you have in your hand for the next three turns that an attack strength over 1500." Kaiba said, as he activated his virus card.

"**END TURN." **the computer said in it's filtered voice.

"That all, maybe this computer needs a little more work, if it's going to lose that easily." Kaiba said as he drew his last card of the duel.

"Blue-Eyes, finish this duel! Attack with White Lightning!"

"I'll summon my Dark Magician, and attack you directly to finish the duel!" Yugi said as he placed his favorite card on the table. "Good game, Joey. You get better every time we duel."

"Yeah, but I'll never be better then you, Yugi. That's a given."

"Joey, don't get yourself down man, and was an awesome comeback, almost." Tristen said, as he watched both players place their decks back in their appropriate cases.

All of them turned to the door when they heard someone come in.

"Whoa, isn't that Croquet, Pegasus's bodyguard?", Tea said, standing behind Tristen.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder what he wants."

"Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler. Mr. Pegasus would like to meet with you. He has instructed me to take you to him.

"Pegasus? Why does he want to see us?" Yugi asked Joey.

"I don't know, but whatever Mr. Toons-on-the-Brain wants, It's most likely trouble."

"Mr. Kaiba, a letter from Industrial Illusions was delivered to you while you were down at the duel arena. I placed it on your desk." the secretary said as Kaiba walked towards his office.

"Thank you." Seto said, as he walked past, "I need some privacy for a little while, hold all my calls."

"Yes Sir."

_Hmm, I wonder what Pegasus wants now. _Kaiba wondered, as he made his way to his desk. Once there, he sat down in the expensive chair, and opened the letter. _Interesting, very interesting._ He thought.

He reached over and hit the button for his intercom, "Cancel my meetings for the rest of the day."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba."

_Looks like I'll be taking an unscheduled trip to Duelist Kingdom._

"Your sure that Kaiba will start his tournament next week, and that Yugi Muto will be attending?" Mr. Ramsey asked Keiran.

"He wouldn't even bother throwing a tournament, if he knew that Yugi wouldn't be there." Keiran replied, "Don't worry, everything is going as scheduled. If there are any problems, we'll get them sorted out before they become too troublesome."

"And what of the card, did you get it from Pegasus?"

"Yes, Master." he said, as he took the card out of his pocket. "Here you are."

"Perfect. Everything is ready, make sure things move forward as planned." he said, as he gazed upon the card. _His_ card. "You may leave us now."

"Yes, my master."

Ramsey watched as his faithful servant left the room.

_With this card, we'll be unstoppable. Not even the Pharaoh will be able to stand up to the power of this card. And once we defeat him, the infinite energy of the gods will be mine, and I'll be free at last_

"Yes, Master. You will be free, and I'll have my youth back."

_Not just your youth, but eternal youth. I'll give you a portion of my soul, and from that, you will live for as long as you could ever want. But you must have patience, we must wait for all of the pieces to this puzzle to reveal themselves, otherwise we will fail at our task. You wouldn't want that, would you._

"No, of course not!" Ramsey replied defensively. "Anything for you, master!"

_Good._


	3. Chapter 2: The Undying Rivalry

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Approaching Darkness**

**Chapter 2: The Undying Rivalry**

_Why would Pegasus want to see me?_ Kaiba thought to himself, as he stared out the cockpit window. _Anytime he becomes involved in something, things get interesting. That's for sure._

_"Seto, what's this all about?" Mokuba asked, sitting behind him, "Why would Pegasus ask to meet with you?"_

"I'm not sure Mokuba, but whatever the reason, it had better be important." he replied, "I can't afford to be distracted now, not with my tournament starting in a few days."

"Yugi, why do I get the feeling that Pegasus isn't inviting us here for small talk." Joey asked, as Croquet led them to the castles dining room.

"Whatever it is, it must be important. The last time we were invited here, the whole crisis with Dartz and Atlantis broke out."

"May I present, Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus.", Croquet said, as they reached the door to the dining room and he opened it.

Inside sat the creator of Duel Monsters, holding a glass of wine, with what looked like salmon sitting on a plate in front of him. "Ahh, Yugi-boy! It's so nice to see you again. And I see that young Mr. Wheeler is with you as well."

"What's this about, Pegasus." Yugi asked from across the room.

"What, a man can't invite people over for company. What a shame.", Pegasus said innocently, as he sipped at his wine. "Don't worry, I assure you. There is a point to this meeting, but there is one more person we're waiting for."

"In the meantime, how about some entertainment. After all, I wouldn't want to be a bad host."

"Seto, why did that butler tell us to go to the dueling arena?", Mokuba asked, as the two brothers walked down the main hallway of the castle.

"Pegasus probably has something in mind. Whatever it is, it's time to find out." Kaiba said, as they reached the doorway leading into the arena. He opened the door and walked in, and was surprised to see someone else on the opposite end on the catwalk.

"Yugi! What are you doing here?", Kaiba yelled out, as he recognized his rival.

"I'm here for the same reason you are, to meet with Pegasus!", Yugi replied, as he walked toward Kaiba. "But only one of us will be allowed to meet with him, so the two of us must duel."

_Wonderful, looks like I'm going to be dueling Yugi a week earlier then I expected. Well, I'm not about to turn down a challenge_. Kaiba thought to himself. "I've been looking forward to our rematch, Yugi. This time, your going down."

With that, Kaiba set the briefcase that he had been carrying with him on the ground, and grabbed his duel disk from inside it. He quickly placed in on his wrist, slid his deck inside, and powered it up.

Yugi proceeded to do the same with the duel disk he was wearing. "I'll go first. We will use the rules you made for Battle City.", Yugi remarked, as he drew his opening hand, and looked at it. "I'll set one card face-down, and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack-mode. Then I will end my turn."

"Is that all you have, Yugi?", Kaiba asked as he drew his first card of the duel, "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon on your trap card, then I'll summon X-Head Cannon. Now, my monster, destroy his magnet warrior!" Shots fired from the machine monsters' cannon, striking the Alpha and causing it to break apart into millions of holographic shards. "Care to try again, Yugi?", Kaiba asked as he ended his turn.

"I summon my Skilled Dark Magician!", Yugi said, placing the card on his duel disk. The black robed magician appeared in a blaze of light. "Next I'll activate Graceful Charity. This magic card allows me to draw three cards from my deck, then I get too choose two cards from my hand to send to the graveyard." Yugi drew his three cards from his deck and looked at them, then discarded two of them.

"Now my mage, attack his X-Head Cannon!" Yugi said. The magician spun its staff, then fired a blast at the opposing monster. Kaiba simply watched as his monster was destroyed.

Yugi: 3500 Kaiba: 3900

"Big deal, you barely even scratched my life points." , Kaiba said, clearly unimpressed by Yugi's attack. "Is it my turn yet?", he asked.

"Not quite! I'll set this card, then I'll end my turn." Yugi replied, as he placed a card in his duel disk. "Your turn, Kaiba."

"It's about time!", Kaiba said, drawing a card from his duel disk. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck.", Kaiba two more cards, and added them to his hand, a smile flashing across his face. "I'll set one monster in defense mode, then I'll end my turn."

Yugi drew, then placed a card on his duel disk, "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard, and I'll have him attack your monster.". The warrior rushed forward and slashed at the face down card, cutting it in half.

"Yugi, you're a bigger fool then I thought, reveal Cyber Jar! When this card is attacked, it destroys all monsters on the field." The pod appeared on the field and fired a laser at Yugi's monsters, destroying them instantly. Then the pod self destructed in a brilliant blast of light. "But that's not all, now each of us can summon up to five monsters to the field from our decks."

"Very well, Kaiba. You just gave me a huge advantage. I'll summon my two magnet warriors to the field, Beta and Gamma." Yugi said, placing the cards on his duel disk.

"I'll set these two monsters in defense mode.", Kaiba said, summoning two of his own cards.

"My monsters will make quick work of them. Attack now, Beta and Gamma."

Kaiba watched as his Lord of Dragons and Blade Knight were destroyed.

_This is too easy! Something's not right here, Kaiba thought to himself._


	4. Chapter 3: A Lesson In Ancient History

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Approaching Darkness**

**Chapter 3: A Lesson in Ancient History**

"It's your move, Kaiba!" Yugi said, watching his opponent.

"Good, because it's time to finish this duel!", Kaiba said, looking at Yugi. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something just wasn't right with this duel. He drew a card from his deck and looked at it.

_Perfect, my Crush Card virus. Just what I need to finish this duel., Kaiba said silently to himself._

"I'll set one card face down, then I'll summon Saggi The Dark Clown in attack mode.", Kaiba said, "Then I'll end my turn."

_Let's see if my suspicions are correct!_

"A foolish mistake, Kaiba!" his opponent said, "A mistake that will cost your dearly. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Dark Magician!" The mage appeared on the field, staff pointed at Kaiba's monster.

"Now, attack Kaiba's monster with Dark Magic Attack!", The magician fired a blast from its staff, destroying Saggi."

Yugi: 3500 Kaiba: 2000

_I knew it! Yugi would never fall for the same trick twice. This is an imposter!_

_"Reveal Crush Card!" Kaiba said, pressing a button on his duel disk. "This will infect every monster in your deck with an attack strength over 1500!" Kaiba watched as the virus infected the Dark Magician, causing him to drop to his knees. Finally, the mage vanished in a could of holographic dust._

"I end my turn.", Kaiba's opponent said.

"And I'll end this duel!", Kaiba said, drawing one last card from his duel disk. "First I'll activate the magic card Soul Absorption. From now on, whenever a monster is removed from the game, I gain 500 life points." Kaiba said.

"Next, I'll play Soul Release. This allows me to remove up to five cards in either players graveyard from the game, and I choose to remove my Lord of Dragons." Kaiba said.

Yugi: 3500 Kaiba: 2500

"Now I activate Dimension Fusion! By paying 2000 life points this card allows both players to special summon any monsters they have that are removed from the game." Kaiba explained, as his Lord of Dragons appeared on the field.

"Finally, I'll activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon!", Kaiba said, "This card allows me to special summon up to two dragons from my hand. "Now, come forth, my Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

The two dragons appear on the field in a blaze of light, flanking Kaiba.

"Now my dragons, finish this duel! Attack with White Lightning!", Kaiba yelled.

The two dragons let out a bone-chilling roar, then fired their blasts, engulfing Kaiba's opponent.

"Alright Seto, I knew you could do it! You finally beat Yugi!", Mokuba cheered.

"Don't be too sure, Mokuba.", Kaiba said quietly, staring at his opponent.

Then, the holograms vanished.

All of them.

Leaving the two brothers standing on the catwalk alone.

"Well done Kaiba-boy!", they heard Pegasus say above them. Kaiba looked up and saw Pegasus standing on the balcony overhead.

"Indeed, magnificent performance! But you didn't really think you could beat little Yugi so easily now, did you?", he asked, waving toward Yugi and Joey.

"Is this your idea of a joke Pegasus! Because if it is, I'm not amused." Kaiba said in a threatening tone, "I have better things to do then waste time here entertaining you."

"Come now Kaiba-boy, where's your sense of humor?", Pegasus asked innocently.

"I guess I left it back at the office.", Kaiba responded dryly, "I though you had something important to tell me?"

"Ah, but I do." Pegasus said with a smile on his face.  
---

"Thank you for coming on such short notice.", Pegasus said as he led the group into his office. Yugi looked around at the spacious room, examining the various paintings and sculptures. "I'm sure your all wondering why I invited you here.", Pegasus said, as he made his way over to his desk, and sat down.

"The thought had crossed my mind.", Kaiba said, obviously still annoyed with everything that had taken place so far.

"Kaiba-boy, always in a hurry.", Pegasus replied, "Very well. Have a seat and I shall explain everything.", he said, motioning toward the three chairs in front of his desk.

"Pegasus, what has happened?", Yugi asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm afraid I have made a terrible mistake. About a week ago, a Mr. Ramsey asked me to make a card for him, which I did." Pegasus explained carefully, "However, after I had created the card, I did a little research. Needless to say, what I found was extremely disturbing."

"5000 years ago, a dark spirit nearly destroyed Egypt.", Pegasus explained, "The Pharaoh, in a futile attempt to protect his country, sent his armies to destroy the evil fiend."

"With the fall of the army, the destruction of Egypt seemed inevitable.", Pegasus continued, "But then, a lone warrior sacrificed himself to seal the dark spirit away."

"I believe that the card Mr. Ramsey asked me to make is based off of this dark spirit." Pegasus said.

"Why would this Mr. Ramsey want a card like that?", Yugi asked.

"Yugi, don't tell me you actually think he's serious about all of this nonsense!", Kaiba replied.

"I am deadly serious, Kaiba-boy.", Pegasus responded, "Whatever the reason for Mr. Ramsey asking me to make this card, it cannot be good."

"However, I do know what he is after, I believe."

"What's that?", Yugi asked.

"I believe that Mr. Ramsey may be after your Egyptian god cards."

"But why would he be interested in them?", Yugi asked.

"Again, it goes back to the research I did. You see, when that dark spirit attacked Egypt 5000 years ago, it went after a stone tablet.", Pegasus explained, "The same stone tablet that depicts the three Egyptian Gods."

"But if he is after the god cards, then that means…", Joey said.

"He will come after me.", Yugi finished, a worried look on his face.

"Now you see why I asked the three of you to come here. If Mr. Ramsey defeats Yugi in a duel, he will win all three god cards.", Pegasus explained, "He cannot be allowed to win them that easily."

"Then what should I do?", Yugi asked.

"The god cards need to be split up, given to duelists that can protect them.", Pegasus said.

"I understand.", Yugi said quietly, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the three god cards. He looked at them, remembering everything he had gone through to obtain them. Then, slowly, he turned to Kaiba and handed him Obelisk. "Kaiba, I want you to take this."

Kaiba took the card from Yugi, a small smile forming on his face. _It seems this trip wasn't a waste of time after all,_ he thought to himself.

Yugi then returned Slifer to his coat pocket, leaving one card in his hand.

The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Joey, you take it.", he said quietly, handing the card to his best friend.

"Whaa?", Joey said, a surprised look on his face, "What am I going to do with an Egyptian god card?"

"Protect it Joey. Keep it safe.", Yugi said.

Joey looked at the card, then at Yugi, a determined expression on his face. "Don't worry pal, I won't let you down."

"Then it is settled. I trust the three of you can keep those cards safe." Pegasus said, a smile on his face.  
---

Later that evening, Yugi was preparing to go to sleep, when the Millennium Puzzle flashed. Suddenly, Yami appeared next to him. "Yugi, Pegasus is right. If we do not win this battle, the whole world could be consumed by this evil."

"I know that Yami, but that's not what's troubling me. Why would Pegasus ask that I split up the god cards? You would think that a duelist with all Egyptian god cards would have had a better chance of defeating Mr. Ramsey, then three duelists each with only one god.", Yugi explained to his friend.

"Yugi, you make a good point. I guess we will just have to trust Pegasus."  
---

Kaiba sat at his desk, looking through his deck. He stopped and picked up Obelisk. _I don't believe it, that fool gave up his god cards just like that._ Kaiba thought to himself in amazement. _Well, he'll soon come to regret his decision. Now that I have Obelisk again, I'm back in business.  
---_

_What am I going to do with this card, _Joey thought to himself, as he made his way home. He continued to stare at the card Yugi had given him, remembering all the trouble it had caused last time around. _I'll keep it safe, Yugi. Don't you worry about it._ He promised silently to himself as he continued home.  
---

Keiran stared out the window of his hotel room, gazing at the city lights. The tournament was tomorrow, he reminded himself.

_This is a dangerous course of action_, a female voice said in his head, _With the god cards separated, it will be easier for somebody to win them in a duel_.

"I know, Kyla." Keiran said quietly, "That's what I'm counting on."

_I hope you know what your doing_., she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"So do I."


End file.
